


Making Me Feel

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Jennifer Jareau - Fandom, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 23:48:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9351935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry ;)





	

“Finally, they’re out!” JJ said as plopped down onto the couch into Spencer’s outstretched arms.

Spencer gathered her into his chest. “I’m just sorry they didn’t want to go to sleep for me and you had to do it all by yourself.” He never wanted to leave all the work to her, but sometimes it was easier for her to put them to bed quickly, rather than it take hours for Spencer to get Michael down.

“That’s okay,” she replied, turning into his embrace. “It gives me some one-on-one time with boys. Work makes it hard.”

“It definitely does,” he said, grabbing her legs to place her in his lap. “I’m glad you get to spend some individual time with them though.” With a smirk, he kissed her forehead, moving downward with peppered kisses until he reached her lips. One swift movement and JJ had maneuvered to sit in his lap, grinding down onto him with each move of her tongue. As Spencer moved his hands toward her midsection, she pulled away slightly - more out of insecurity than anything else. Michael had only been born six month before.

“You okay?” Spencer asked, running his fingers through her hair as he kissed her neck. “Why’d you pull away?”

She shrugged a bit. She wouldn’t have traded her boys for the world, but they did take a toll on her body, and therefore her self-image. “Just feeling a bit insecure after a second baby,” she said, motioning towards her stomach.

“I think your beautiful,” he replied, wrapping his arms around her back and brining her closer. “My babies came from there, so it’s the most beautiful thing in the world to me.” Gently grasping her by the back of the head, he kissed up her chest and neck, and back to her mouth, devouring her lips like they were the last sustenance on earth.

“Do you see me as a MILF?” JJ asked with a smile, laughing still when she saw the confused look on her husband’s face.

“It depends,” he replied, “What is a MILF?”

She snorted into his fluffy locks, feeling like one of the luckiest women in the world. “It’s an acronym for a mom I’d like to…”

“Ohhhhhh,” he chuckled, slightly grazing his hands up the planes of her back and coming to rest on the hem of her pajama top. “Then yes, absolutely. You are a MILF, Jennifer Jareau-Reid. The most beautiful, sexiest mother in the whole world.”

Feeling a little bit better about having just given birth six months before and still carrying around a little baby weight, JJ kissed Spencer’s neck. “Think we should move this inside?” she whispered. “Last thing we want is for one of them to wake up and find us out here half naked.”

“Probably for the best,” he said as he stood up from the couch, JJ’s legs still wrapped around his waist. “They definitely don’t need that image in their heads.”

As Spencer carried her into their bedroom, she peeled her pajama top off, throwing it carelessly to the floor. Before he could make it to the bed, he tripped on something, which turned out to be one of the boy’s toys, and fell back into the wall. Thankfully, he braced his arm against the wall before JJ hit into it. “Smooth move, Doctor,” she laughed, her nimble fingers coming to twirl in his hair.

“Sorry, Mrs. Reid,” he chortled, “Blame Henry. That’s his.” They continued their way towards the bed, JJ vigorously pulling off his shirt and removing his belt. There hadn’t been a ton of time for sex between work, a seven-year-old and a six-month-old, and even when there was, JJ had been feeling a little down on herself, so this was the first time in months the two found themselves alone and ravenously drawn to each other.

Spencer carefully bent down to place her on the bed, coming to hover over her before peeling her pajama pants down the columns of her legs. Instead of doing what immediately came to mind, what his arousal seemed to want him to do, he followed the pajama pants down her legs. “You are the most beautiful woman in the world to me, JJ. I hope you believe that.” A small moan escaped her lips as Spencer made a point of kissing every inch of her, tasting her, worshipping her. As he came to hover over her center, still covered in lace, he bypassed it, much to her displeasure. Instead, he kissed her stomach as she reached underneath to remove her bra.

“Spencer, please,” she breathed, grabbing his head and bringing him up to take his lips in hers. Her eyes were slightly tinged with tears.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, as she rested her hands at the waistband of his pants.

“Nothing,” she said honestly, “you just make me feel beautiful.”

“Because you are,” he replied, taking her nippled into his mouth and bringing it to a peak. Reaching down, he grabbed her hands with one of his own, placing them over her head near the headboard as he came to rest himself at her entrance.

A slight gasp escaped them both as he slipped into her wet heat. “Oh my god,” she moaned, her hands digging into his lower back to coax him further into her. After so long without him, she found herself grasping at every piece of him to get closer. Nothing was close enough. “Please,” she groaned. 

In these moments, there was no need for clarification - he know what she wanted and it was what they both needed. Bringing his hand up to cradle her neck, he made deliberate movements, thrusting upward to hit her innermost walls. Each motion made her gasp in ecstasy and clutch at his back, her manicured nails leaving faint red marks in the taut skin. As she began to tighten around him, he knelt up, pulling her waist into him, which caused him to go deeper with each thrust. 

She gasped loudly as he hit that sweet spot inside her that caused her legs to clench and her body to arch. Spencer just rode her high, keeping the pace until her back arched off the bed almost completely. “Oh fuck,” she breathed. “Wow. Haven’t done that in a while.”

He laughed as she continued to grind up into him, bringing him to his eventual release. “The trials and tribulations of having two young boys and full-time jobs,” he replied, falling to her side in exhaustion. “But I wouldn’t trade it for the world.”

“Me either,” she laughed, rolling over to lay on top of him “Thank you, by the way.” She pressed a chaste kiss to his lips.

“For what?” he asked, running his finger through her mess of blond locks.

“For making me feel beautiful,” she replied. She felt so lucky.

“I hope to continue doing it every day for the rest of my life.”


End file.
